A new beginning
by sassypurplepandas324
Summary: Its been a year that Bella has been with Edward but she is starting to feel strange like she maybe does not really love Edward the way she always said she did. Is there something about the southern blonde that is making her think differently? How will she feel when she learns that Edward may not be her real mate after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Pov**

"I can't believe it is finally here", Alice exclaimed from the seat next to me" prom night is finally here and just think you and Edward will look amazing together we are going shopping tonight!" "UH do I really have a choice?" "NOPE!" Alice said clapping her hands together"so are you and Jasper going together?" I asked just to get the topic off of looked at me then quickly looked away."Um me and Jasper haven't really been talking all that much I don"t know what's wrong with him or what I even did." she said with a little pout. We sat there in silence the whole car ride.

**Edward's Pov **

"well Emmett another prom night" Edward said to his distracted brother who was playing a video game " haha yea but at least this time you won't be on the side lines watching the rest of us dance the night away" He said chucking just then Jasper made his way down the stairs and to the back door " Jasper! man what is up with you is it pixie troubles?" Emmett and Edward both laughed but jasper just shrugged and looked out the door " I don't know but I don't feel connected to her anymore" "well duh bro remember she was never your real mate in the first place!" Emmett taunted while Edward laughed "will you two leave Jasper alone!" Rose said as she smacked Emmett in the head "ow! babe I was just kidding" rubbing the spot Rose had hit him.

**LATER AT BELLA'S HOUSE**

"EDWARD CULLAN IF YOU COME UP THOSE STAIR I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Alice shouted down at him and he knew better then to cross her when she says that "Alice! its bad enough that I am the town klutz but adding heels to the equation makes it a lot worse!" Bella wined "oh Bella if you love me and I know you do you will wear them for me please!" Bella gave her a pout, "hey shorty please don't kill my girlfriend will ya" Edward yelled up to her " I will not kill her... AND I AM NOT THAT SHORT! EDWARD WHEN I GET DONE YOU BETTER RUN" "OK that should give me like a good 6 hours with the way you handle clothes" Edward loved to tease his sister even when Bella tells him it's not nice and not knock it off.

**Bella's Pov**

"why do you let him tease you like that Alice?" she questioned Alice just shrugged it off and walked down the stairs to face her brother. " just don't destroy my house!" Bella warned  
just then Edward was by her side " where's Alice?" "she went home" Edward said with a smile and leaned down for a kiss but Bella moved away "what is it?" " Edward what you said to her that wasn't very nice I told you I don"t like the way you tease Alice" " I know that's why I don't do it in front of you" he said with a smile "Edward I think you need to leave and go apologize to Alice" she said as she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Edward way by her side again "So about prom it will be the greatest moment of your life" "Edward I'm not sure that I even want to go anymore" "but we have to! Everyone else is going what will they say if we don't show up and what will Alice say I mean after she bought you the dress and everything that's just kinda selfish Bella!" " Edward I'm not being selfish I really think you should just leave now" I could feel the tears but I fought them back as best as I could. "you know what I will" then he was gone I could feel the hot tear streaming down my cheeks as I ran up to my room and slammed the door closed. What was happening to my relationship do I even want to be with Edward forever like I had hoped or is there something else in the way?

**what will happen to Edward and Bella's relationship and what is going on with Jasper and Alice? OK so this is my first Twilight rewrite ever! :D let me know what you all think about it. I will update soon so Please read :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Pov:**

I just stayed laying on my bed letting the tears escape from my eyes when I heard a knock

at the door. I got up and went down stairs to open the door " Edward I told you to go home

I don't want to see you right now". But standing at the door was Alice " Alice? what are you

doing here I thought you would be planning what you would be wearing for the prom by now?"

I ask in a curious tone. she was just staring at the ground. "Alice whats wrong you can

tell me?" she walked in and sat on the couch and put her head in her hands I closed the

door and went to sit by her and placed a hand over her shoulder. " Edward said I had to

come over here and talk to you try and get you to come to the prom with us" "Alice I don't

know if i even want to go anymore let alone anywhere with him" I said thinking about the

fight earlier "why what happen?" "it doesn't matter anyways" 

**Edward's Pov**

I walked in slammed the door behind me "whoa Eddie what up man?" Emmett looked up from

yet another video game he and Jasper were in the middle of. " For starters Emmett DO NOT

CALL ME EDDIE you know how much I hate that nickname..." "well duh that's why I call you

that" he says with his goofy grin " anyways what else is bothering you your emotions seem

to be changing from anger to betrayal? Jasper asked to keep Emmett from saying anything

else stupid " Its Bella I don't know what her deal is but lately she has been uncontrollable

and its really staring to get annoying" Jasper gets up and looks at Edward " your trying to

control her?! why on living earth are you trying to do that?" Edward looks shocked at

Jasper "no? what giver you that idea and if I was it wouldn't be any of your business! you

cant even handle your relationship with Alice so don't you try and tell me how to handle

mine!" With that Edward storms out of the house. 

**Jasper's Pov:**

Who does Edward think he is trying to control Bella! She is not something you can just sit

there and be tell what to do all the time! I thought to myself wait why do I Even Care? Ugh

this is just so confusing! Jasper thought as he laid on the bed that he and Alice shared. Bella is to good for Edward he just wants her so he can tell her what to do and because he cant read her mind. " I hope for Bella's sake that he doesn't hurt her or even worse even is he claims to have perfect self-control, but then again who knows how long that will last" he said to him self as he looked up at the ceiling. 

**Peter's Pov**:

"Charlotte honey pack the bags the Major will need us sooner the he realizes there is

trouble coming and he needs to be ready for it and young Isabella "

**Sorry that I haven't Posted in a while... so what do you guys think? What is Jasper staring to feel? what trouble could peter be talking about?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV:**

UGH! Edward has been walking around this house feeling like there was something wrong with

Bella and that he was so innocent. Ha but you can't full me I know he is far from innocent.

I'm so glad Bella kicked him out of that house I really hope she breaks up with him he isn't

right for her... wait why should I even care in the first place? She is his mate not

mine... But then again if she really was his mate he wouldn't be say/doing all this stuff to

her. Just then my phone started ring I sat up in my bed got the little phone out of my

pocket and answered not bothering to see who it was. "hello?" "Hey Major! its Peter look I

don't have time to explain but me and Charlot are on our way we should be there in lest then

24 hours at most" I was confused by their surprise visit. "Peter is everything alright?"

"Em. there is a lot I have to explain in a very short amount of time ill see you very

soon" Jasper started to get a worried feeling " ok then i will see you soon" just before

they hung up Peter said "oh and Jasper go to her she needs you now more then anything" and

with that the call was disconnected. Jasper just sat there for a moment trying to process

everything and without thinking he was out his window and running. In just a matter of lest

then 20 minuets Jasper was at Bella's house he could hear her silent sobbing in her room

and Alice's sent was old about an hour or so. He tried to decide weather or not he should go

and knock or appear by her window. Next thing he knew he was climbing the tree next to her

window. 

**Bella's Pov**

As I lay in bed I couldn't help but think that this was all my fault somehow. "why me why

did I have to fall for him look what good it got me" I had placed the pillow over my head

in an attempt to drown out reality until that's when I heard a knock on the window. I

really didn't want to get up because deep down inside I was afraid that it world be Edward

and if I saw him now I would take back everything and everything I had said and take him

back so hopping HE would go away I decided to try and ignore it. That is Until i heard

someone calling my name standing up I turned to faced the window taking a deep breath I

moved over to look out and to my amazement it was Jasper "Bella I know we haven't really

talked all that much but could you please let me in?" Letting out a sigh and wiping the

remaining tears that were on my cheeks I opened the window and let Jasper in. Once he

was in he turned to look at her and when he did he brought me in to a very much needed hug.

Man did he smell good and being in his arms I felt... Wait what did I just say? " Bella

darling I know you are hurt and may not trust me right now but I how that one day you will"

He had whispered into my ear I was starting to slip into unconscious he soon got up and made

his way back to the window. "Jasper..." I started saying sleepily " hmm?" he answered "

will you stay with me tonight?" " of course darling as long as you want me to" and with

that I was gone.

**Jasper's Pov: **As I was standing there hugging Bella I could feel embarrassment radiating off of her. What did this sweet yet beautiful Angel have to feel embarrassed about? Wait did i just call her that? I noticed she started falling asleep so I laid her gently in bed and walked over to the window just then I heard my name come from behind me "Jasper" she had said so sleepily it was cute "hmm?" I had turned around to see what she had wanted and when I did was was met with her adorable chocolate brown eyes " will you stay with me please?" " Of course darling I will stay here as long as you want me to" as I laid next to her she moved a little closer to me. From that moment on I knew that what I had just told her was true I would stay here with her until she told me to leave I don't know how or even why but one thing I know was that I could not leave Isabella. Man Peter you need to hurry up and get here already!

**HEY EVERYONE AS YOU CAN SEE JASPER IS STARTING TO NOTICE THING BETWEEN HIMSELF AND ISABELLA. LETS HOPE PETER CAN ANSWER SOME OF THESE QUESTIONS AND FEELINGS THAT JASPER HAS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. *REVIEW! FAVORITE! REVIEW :D*  
**


End file.
